Over the fence
by holdonlullabyx
Summary: This takes place before the hunger games. It's about a day Katniss and Gale got stuck beyond the fence of district 12 over night. :D


**Hi, Thanks for choosing to read this **

**A/N: This takes place before the hunger games. It's about a day Katniss and Gale got stuck beyond the fence of district 12 over night. It's a two shot, one in Katniss POV and one in Gale POV. Sorry for any grammar mistakes I have a French keyboard and it's impossible to find anything on it D:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hunger games or any of the characters used **

Katniss POV

I wake up in the morning to find myself on the floor, Buttercup, my sister's ugly cat hisses at me. I groan and get up. Once I get up I see prim tucked in our bed under a cocoon of covers. She looks so innocent when she sleeps that I fell guilty for waking her up. "Prim" I say gently, " I'm going hunting with gale, but I will be back soon". " Ok Katniss, but be careful" She says.

" I will, I love you" I say and give for a kiss on the forehead.

Once I'm out of the house, I make my way to the fence and crawl under it. Over the fence, and outside district 12 everything feels so different. The air feels fresher, the earth smells better, and you almost fell free. Almost, but you're never free from the capitol. Signing I make my way to the rock Gale and I always meet up on. After ten minutes or so of waiting I see gale making his way toward me. " Hey, catnip" gale shouts. "Hey gale" I shout back, laughing at his nickname for me. Once he gets to the rock he smiles and sits. " It's finally nice out," he says. " I know, I thought the cold weather would never end, it's the first time in a long time I'm not wearing a jacket out to hunt" I say back. "Better game will be out to since it's not as cold out anymore, which is great, I miss fresh meat " Gale responds. Because of the cold weather we have been having all month it's was getting harder and harder at finding game, but with this warm weather it should be easy." Don't worry Gale" I say "If we don't get good game today I will just kill and eat Buttercup, make some nice cat stew with him". "You know you secretly love that cat catnip" Gale says laughing " Yeah sure I do, lets get hunting so I don't have to kill the ugly thing" I respond

After a couple hours Gale and I were able to get a great supply of game, 4 squirrels, 3 bunnies, and a bucket full of strawberries. We spend the rest of the afternoon sitting on our rock talking. By the time the sun was starting to go down we made our way back to the fence. Once at the fence Gale and I heard the low hum that could only mean one thing, the fence was electrified.

"Damn it, the stupid fence is electrified," I shout. The fence is almost never electrified. "Don't worry catnip, the fence only stays electrified for a couple hours at most" Remarks gale calmly. "We will just wait it out," he says before sitting next to a tall tree. " Great exactly what I wanted to do, I bet Prim and my mother are starving" I say, as I go to sit down next to him. "And its starting to get cold" I sign. "I'm not cold," responds Gale. "That's because you have a jacket, something I should have brought," I say shuddering. Gale looks at me nervously, what's he worried about, that I'm going to rip his jacket off of him. " Its ok Katniss, we will be home soon and you could get warm in front of the fire," He says. There is some weird expression in his eyes I can't place. " If we have wood for a fire," I say softly. Since the last month has been so cold we've used up all our firewood. I could get some more if I trade a squirrel for it, but that seems unfair if it's just me that's cold and not Prim or my mother. "Well then you could just cuddle up with Buttercup for warmth" Gale jokes. "If it doesn't claw my eyes out first" I joke back.

After two hours of waiting for the fence to stop being electrified, I'm about to tell Gale we should try to use a tree to get over the fence, but Prim chooses this time to come. "Katniss, Gale where are you guys" I hear Prim screaming. I know she's scanning the fence for us, and the last thing I want is for her to get electrified so I shout back " were over here, but don't come to close to the fence its electrified".

After about 2 minutes her little face appears on the other side of the fence. "Are you guys ok?" Prim says worriedly. "Yeah were fine, what time is it anyway Prim" I ask "umm like around 10, mom was getting worried so she sent me to come find you guys" She says. "10, Damn it, Prim tell mom were going to have to sleep over the fence tonight" I say. "Like the last time" Prim says. I once went over the fence around 8, because my mom brought a very sick patient to our house and I needed to get away. I want back to the fence around 10 and found it electrified. I waited two hours and it was still electrified. Prim came to see what was wrong and I told her I would be home as soon as I can. After waiting another two hours I figured the electricity wasn't going to stop that night. So I decided to sleep, and when I got up the electricity was down and I went home. "Like last time" I say. "But it was warm that night, its cold this night" Prim says. " I will be fine Prim, I promise." I say gently. "Ok, I could get you a blanket if you want, we just have to find a way to get it over the fence" She says. "No, Prim its okay" I respond " Are you sure Katniss" she says. "Yup I love you prim" I say feeling guilty I wasn't able to feed her today. "I love you too Katniss" she says before leaving.

"So, you slept over the fence before" Gale asks seriously. "Yeah, but only once" I say mumbling. Why is he looking at me so worriedly and why is he so serious. "Why did you come out at night anyway?" he asks. " My mom brought home a really sick patient to our house and I freaked out," I answer. "You could of asked me to come over with you, I would of," he says looking down at his feet. "Sorry, It was late so I didn't want to bother you" I answer honestly. "You wouldn't have," he answers with the slightest touch of a smile. "I will remember that for next time" I say smiling back. "So when you slept here last time, did you sleep right next to the fence or somewhere else?" Gale asks. "Somewhere else, follow me ill show you where it is"

We walked for about half an hour until we make it to the spot I told gale about. "Well here it is," I say trying to make it sound spectacular. It was really just a place with long grass and many trees, it was far enough from the fence for no one to see us, but close enough to walk back in the morning quickly. Plus the long grass was comfy. "So, what do you think, is it good enough to sleep in" I ask tiredly. I hope he says yes so I can sleep. Gale gave me a look I can't place before answering, "Yes, catnip it's perfect". "Great, lets sleep then" I say

I lie down in the grass, Gale beside me. I close my eyes and try to fall asleep but I can't. It's to cold. I'm only in a shirtsleeve shirt, and I could fell myself getting frostbite. I'm shivering really hard and its just getting colder. I twist and turn hoping to warm up, but it's no use I'm freezing. I warp my arms around my body and go into a fetal position, still not working. I'm starting to get so cold I don't know how I will make it through the night. "Catnip, are you ok" Gale asks. "Yeah, just really cold, but ill be fine," I say through gritted teeth. About two minutes later I turn around to see Gale putting his jacket over my shivering body. "Gale don't," I tell him. As cold as I am I don't want him to get cold too. "Katniss, you're freezing" he says and puts his jacket over me. "Ok, but take it back if you get cold" I say. I warp myself if his jacket, and with its warmth fall asleep. My sleep only last a few hours, before I'm woken up by the cold. Its defiantly colder then before. Even Gale jacket can't keep me warm. Before I know it I'm shivering again and I'm even colder then before. "Katniss, you shivering again, really badly this time" Gale says. " I will be fine, I have your jacket remember," I say trying to calm down his worrying. Before I know what's happing, I see Gale slowly warp his arms around me. "Gale, what are you doing" I ask. "Trying to make sure you don't freeze to death" he says. "Umm" I start to say before Gale interrupts me "Katniss, just relax, try to see if you warm up," he says. "If you don't I'll leave, ok". "Umm sure" I say. I slowly let my body relax, and I was actually warming up. After my body finally relaxed, I was warm enough to slowly drift off to sleep.

I woke up to the strange feeling I was with prim in our bed. Only to find myself in the woods, in Gale's arms. I slowly make my way out of them and wake him up. "Gale, I think the fence is safe to go under now," I say. "Should we go check," he says. "Yeah, lets go" I say. Half an hour later we make to the fence. "Looks like its safe to crawl under" I say. "Yeah it is" says Gale. "Thanks for not letting me freeze to death," I tell Gale. "Anytime" Gale says smiling. " So I'll see you Friday," I ask gale as I'm crawling under the fence. "Yeah," responds Gale. "Ok, bye see you later'' I say as I'm running towards my house in the seam. Right when I open the door Prim's arms lock around me. "Katniss, I missed you, don't do that again promise". "I promise little duck," I say. I spend the rest of the day playing games and eating squirrels with Prim until its time for bed. It's not cold tonight but I still let prim warp her little arms around me

**I hope you liked it :D please review if you want :D I really got into this and ended up finishing at 12:30 am. **

**Here my playlist when writing this. Check out this songs if you like :D**

**The reason by hoobastack**

**You found me by the fray **

**Drops of Jupiter by train**

**Thanks you for reading :D**


End file.
